The present invention relates to an air freshening device for toilets.
Air freshening devices are generally known in the art. Air freshening devices, including those which are used in toilets, conventionally are sources of air freshening medium and are activated by a user for example manually, to produce an air freshening medium spray. The existing devices can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air freshening device for toilets, which is a further improvement of the existing devices.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in an air freshening device for a toilet which has a source of air freshening medium; and an actuating element operatable by a seat of a toilet so that when a user stands up from the seat said actuating element causes discharge of the air freshening medium from said source.
When the air freshening device is designed in accordance with the present invention, then automatically when a user after using the toilet stands up, the air freshening device causes discharge of an air freshening medium.